


First Meetings

by Loki_NB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB
Summary: You've heard tales of a joyful wood-elf who often visits, you finally stumble into him and get to talk a bit...
Kudos: 1





	First Meetings

Hey, I'm Jackison Miles Druik, but most people call me, Jack or Jay,  
Ah,you've heard of me, so me reputation still goes on, You wanna know a bit about me? Well, the best place to start is the beginning ain't it?  
I grew up in [Name] Town, near [Name] City, My parent's Joy and Grim, yes I know Joy and Grim, utterly stupendous, heh,  
My parent's Joy and Grim own 'Joy and Grim Emporium', its a small shop but famous, my Father makes jewellery, fixes gadgets, and even paints, my mother also fixes thing, well she more makes, she likes to tinkers a lot, more than my dad, she has a lot more ideas, she also makes potions, healing, anti-toxins, etc, but she loves inventing...  
I love them both and love learning from them, but sometimes the house can be noisy, so, as a kid, I'd sneak out a lot, I found, about an hours walk out of town, this grassy hill, and bellow it, this perfect little stream...

why was it perfect? well... it was long enough and wide enough, for the moon and starlight to dance off it, giving it this sort of enchanted beauty, but narrow enough to be jumped... sometimes, I found out it was both shallow and deep enough so you don't get hurt or utterly drenched,

Oh, I would go there near every night and gaze up a the stars, ponder their meaning, and what they must see from up there, oh all the stories they could tell heh...  
one night, my parents found out about my sneaking off, ohh they were soo mad, haha, but I was 10 at the time, and not because it was out of town at night and it was utterly irresponsible of me, no, they were mad cuz I didn't tell them...  
After that, I got self-defence classes from Mrs Mal, our Dragonborn neighbour, she was a hardass, but her baking, Oh, MY, GODS, it was exquisite, I swear she was the finest baker in all of [Kingdom Name], I eventually persuaded her into teaching me to bake too, I think my favourite pastries were these small little tarts- Sorry I'm getting off-topic, where was I?  
Oh yes, my first adventure, after I took some self-defence I started travelling more, of course with my parent's approval, I'd help run errands, go off into the city or to other towns to pick up or drop off work and supplies, I always loved meeting new people, hearing their story and learning a new thing... my parents weren't surprised when I told them I wanted to travel, they supported me, worried, but supported, and so, age 16, I set off...  
Gods I've been talking a bit, haha, sorry bout that, in fact, I think I'm late for my next adventure, it was an incredible time meeting you, hopefully next we meet I will have more time to share some more interesting stories, and I hope to hear some from you,  
See ya around bud 

:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading, I thought I'd just try something fun with a dnd character, hope you enjoyed xx
> 
> If you want to meet more of my characters let me know.


End file.
